vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morrigan Aensland
Summary Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was born in 1678 in a region of Scotland. Berial foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone, a great Life Form, would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands. To Berial, the future of the Aensland family was the same as the future of Makai. Morrigan was a very special Succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Various battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given rights to power at the time. The problems didn't end there either. Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within. If she were to be left alone, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Berial, her adoptive father and head of the Aensland House, split her soul in three to protect her. Morrigan grew up without knowing this. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull. She visited the human world many times to look for some kind of fun. One night, she was drawn to the strange power permeating from Pyron and ventured into the human world again. After she came back from the human world, she was told that Berial died and she was the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she avoids her duties and continues her life like before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle are pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, the now sentient remainder of her soul, Morrigan set off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After meeting with Lilith, she was finally able to return to her true self when the both of them fused back together into one. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A '''| '''Unknown, possibly Low 4-C Name: Morrigan Aensland Origin: Darkstalkers Gender: Female Age: Over 300 years old (Born in 1678) Classification: Succubus and a Makai noble Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Flight, Holds great hidden power (If she were to be left unguided as a child she would have destroyed herself and the land around her), Can make her wings separate from her to form a cloud of bats, Can cross universes (Crosses from Makai to the human realm and vice-versa with no effort), has shown Intangibility abilities, can absorb souls / power Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level '''(Defeated Jedah Dohma) | '''Unknown, possibly Small Star level Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (On the same level as Jedah Dohma) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Dwarf Star level | Unknown, possibly Small Star level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dimensional Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled fighter and strategist, competent ruler of Makai, easily fooled Dimitri Weaknesses: If she doesn't feed after a certain amount of time she will die, Formerly was destroying herself due to being unable to control her power before Belial divided it Key: Base | Fused with Lilith Other Notable Victories: YYH-verse (Yu Yu Hakusho) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Capcom Category:Succubi Category:Evil Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Anti-heroes